The Hunter's Mix
by blackfire93
Summary: A 5 year old girl who comes with many nightmare inducing secrets of her past and her people meets 3 year old Zuko. She becomes bonded to him and in return he is bonded to her however as they get older and their feelings change, trust is being tested and secrets are revealed secrets that lead to death for all who try to help reveil them. Who is this girl really and what can she bend
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOUGE**

_Cobra watched her mother gracefully begin to take out sixteen drunken Fire Nation soldiers that had been fallowing her and her mother since they had left the small captured Earth Village ten minutes back. The stupid soldiers would have been spared had they not tried to touch Cobra. Cobra's mother had gone wild and as the animals kill the threat so did she. Cobra let her thoughts wonder too her past as she let the scene in front of her blur for a second completely trusting her mother to keep her safe. At the tender age of two Cobra had been the talk of her clan, she was the best student and she had the gift of natural mimicry no matter what it was as soon as she heard something or saw something she could copy it perfectly. A little to perfectly, this caused all the other kids to hate and shun her and it caused the adult to fear what she would become when she grew up so her mother had told her to get all her weapons on and to grab a small snack and with that her and her mother had left their clan behind them and went out to explore the world._

_As the last soldier fell dead at her mother's feet the dark clouds rolled away revealing a full moon. Although Cobra knew what was going to come next she didn't look away or react in any way as she watched her mother sniff the air and step over the dead bodies to get to an older soldier that lay at the edge of the small pile. With a flick of her mother's fingernails the skin on the soldiers arm broke open and blood begin to well up in the wound. Cobra's mother cut her wrist in the same manner and pressed the cuts together letting the blood mix together while with her other hand her mother created a cloud out of the crimson looking metallic smelling liquid. After the cloud had grown as large as her mother could make it from the blood her mother sent it towards' the moon making a crimson screen it only lasted three minutes as her mother was drained from the bloodletting and the sheer size of the cloud. Her mother dropped the dead soldiers arm and raised her own wrist to her lips making her lips red and wet from the blood before a soft blue glow flickered and her mother stood and turned without a word back towards the city they had just left. Cobra understood and silently followed her mother until they were within the tree's that covered the sides of the road. There Cobra jumped onto the bark of a tree and climbed like a squirrel before Cobra sat on the edge of a limb the higher limbs concealed her from the full moon and the black clothes that she wore concealed her from below. The traveling group never stood a chance and their lifeless eyes stared into the sky, their facile expressions frozen in surprise. Cobra's mother was pleased with her young pupil, her first kill at the age of three and a half and not a single kill but seven people of all ages at one time. Cobra was growing._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

Cobra stared out at the city from her spot on top of the Fire Nation's Capital Building. Underneath her slept the next Fire Lord and Lady as well as their three year old son. Cobra had been in and out of the house many times as she had been in and out of almost all the homes her in the Fire Nation. Cobra was now five and already she was on the most feared list of people in every corner of the world however stealing, killing, lying, death and dying they all grew boring and Cobra grew tired of doing the same thing all the time so Cobra had taken a break from her normal life and found out many things she would never have noticed otherwise. The mask that had always concealed Cobra's face even from herself was the only thing that remained from her past. It had been seven months ago when Cobra had been parted from her mother, seven months since Cobra had gained her freedom.

A slight rustle of clothes filled the air and touched Cobra's ear causing her ear to twitch in the direction of the noise. She took a deep sniff, seven men all fire benders and heavily armed, they smelt like death and they were heading towards the center of the building where the living quarters were. Cobra smirked underneath her mask, *Why not make things interesting?* Cobra thought as she silently slipped down the roof and twisted her body through an air vent before silently landing on the floor of the first room. A curious mix of pine, and smoke encompassed Cobra as her feet lightly touched the floor. Cobra shrugged it off and began to move through the house having been through twice before she knew exactly where to turn and which shortcut's to take until she was four minutes ahead of the seven fire benders. The slight rustle of a piece of silk clothes as well as a quite gasp caused Cobra to whirl around looking for the sound while cursing herself for letting down her guard at the thrill of a hunt. A young boy stood there, his black hair falling down in bangs right above his golden eyes in his right hand was a blanket, in his left hand a small stuffed animal. "Who are yew?" He demanded as he stared at Cobra. Cobra started forward intent on stopping this boy from making any noises to alert her prey but with each step she took the wish to cause harm to the boy faded. Cobra tried to shrug it off as she stood barley a foot from the boy and gazed down into his sun colored eyes. All the sudden something in Cobra clicked, she knew then that she had just met her mate, in Cobra's old clan it was normal for children to meet their life-mates at an early age so they could grow up together. Her mother had told her of it but Cobra hadn't thought that it would be possible for her to find her mate and yet here he was. The sound of seven pairs of feet trying to find their way in the dark reminded her of why she was here. "Be quite and stay here." Cobra whispered to the boy as she turned around to go toward the noise. A small hand grabbed her wrist causing her to turn back towards the boy. "Im pwince Zuko. I do what I want!" The little boy insisted loudly. Cobra heard the footsteps freeze and then start coming towards them. "Shh! Listen there's people here that are going to try and harm you I need you to be quite and stay here. Whatever you do don't leave this room. Understand." Cobra whispered as she picked Zuko up in one smooth movement and placed him behind one of the many decorative side tables in the room.

Zuko stared at Cobra and asked one final question. "Will you come back?"

Cobra nodded, whirled around and left the room without a sound.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER TWO**

**(If I misspelled anyone's name please let me know. Otherwise enjoy the story=)**

Cobra mentally smiled as she remembered the first night that she had meet Prince Zuko. Cobra's ear twitched as she heard Azula, Zuko's little sister, demand that Zuko played with her and her two friends. Mai a girl who loved sharp knives and was bored with the world, and Ti Lei a happy go-lucky girl whose flexibility freaked most people out. Queen Ursa agreed and gently told Zuko to 'go play.' Nothing against the Queen but she really didn't get how evil her daughter was and how much Azula took after King Ozai. Zuko grumped about it but Queen Ursa wouldn't take no for an answer so Zuko started towards his sister and her friends when Azula whispered to Ti Lei.

Cobra tensed as she heard what Azula whispered but she didn't move Zuko had gotten angry at Cobra for protecting him all the time so he had told Cobra to stay in the shadow's until Zuko called for her. Now if that had been anyone else Cobra wouldn't have listened but Zuko was different he was her soul mate and the sole reason she was alive so Cobra did as he said although it wasn't easy. Cobra staid still as Azula put an apple on Mai's head and raised her hand to shoot it off with her lightning. Zuko's eye's widened when he realized what Azula was planning but he was to far away to stop it. "Cobra!" Was all he said but that was all she needed, Azula tossed her lightning towards Mai's shaking figure, and for a second everyone thought it was going to hit Mai then Cobra was there redirecting the lightning up into the sky where it could cause no harm.

Cobra didn't bother to look at Mai instead she looked at Zuko he didn't say anything else to her so she simply went back into the shadows that surrounded the royal garden and watched silently at the small drama that unfolded before them. The royal guards were unsure of what to do so they simply stood silently in the background as Zuko hollered at his sister for her stupid idea while Mai sat shivering on the ground where she had landed after the shock of almost getting hit by lightning hit her. Ti Lei was trying to get Zuko and Azula to stop fighting which was like trying to stop the wind from blowing. Finally Zuko threw his hands up and turned to leave, he was at the doorway when he simply said, "Cobra come." Then he walked out Cobra silently following behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER THREE**

Zuko walked silently towards his room and waited until Cobra walked inside before he shut the door and turned towards Cobra. "Are you okay? Did the lightning burn you?" Zuko asked concern evident in his voice. Cobra shook her head no and simply stood quietly as Zuko paced around the room. "I don't understand how you can remain so calm about almost dying." Zuko said frustration evident in his voice as his body began to shake with his emotions.

"Zuko. Zuko calm down I'm fine you know fire in any form doesn't harm me. Remember I can control fire." Cobra said dropping her emotionless façade and letting her emotions filter through her voice. "How can I know that when you won't even let me see your face?" Zuko hollered.

Cobra twitched an eyebrow at this. "My face? What does my face have to do with you worrying about my health?"

Zuko whirled around towards Cobra tears sparkling in his eye's like diamonds, "You hide your face from me how do I know that you are not hiding your hurts from me?" He hollered in obvious pain and anger.

Cobra bit her lip and grabbed his shoulders stopping his movements, letting her strange black eyes with gold, blue, white and crimsons flecks bare into Zuko's golden eyes. "I have never seen my own face but if it's that important to you." Cobra reached up with one hand and in one smooth motion yanked the mask off of her face, letting the mask fall to the ground where it landed with a soft rustle of fabric.

Zuko stared at Cobra his eyes wide a tear tracking its way down his face as he finally saw the face of this girl who had been with him ever since he could remember. She had a heart shaped face with beautifully shaped black eye-brows and almond shaped eyes, there were twin half-moon shaped scars over her left eye that were white against her natural tan. Her nose went perfectly with her face and her lips were full but not overly so. "Your beautiful." Zuko said as he stared at Cobra's face.

Cobra brushed away her hair as it fell over her left eye, and let go of Zuko's shoulder's, "You don't have to lie." Was all she said as she bent down to pick up the mask from where it lay on the floor.

Zuko grabbed Cobra's wrist and pulled her back into a standing position, "I'm not lying. Look in the mirror."

Cobra bit her bottom lip as she stared into Zuko's sincere face, before nodding and turning toward his bathroom. Trying to steal herself for whatever she may see when she took her first look at her face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four**

Ever since Cobra had first seen her face two years ago she and Zuko had become even closer. She was now fifteen and Zuko had just turned thirteen, for Zuko's thirteen wish he asked Cobra to find his mom, and Cobra had agreed. She was leaving this very night before Zuko went to his birthday celebration.

She was embarking on a journey that would take her an unknown amount of time to complete, she really didn't want to leave Zuko alone but he had asked, begged and demanded that she search for his mom ( she had ignored him until he apologized after he tried to order her to). Finally she agreed to do it after Zuko promised to stay close to his Uncle who was the only other person in Zuko's family that she trusted. As Cobra mused about this Zuko came through the door his breath coming in fast as he had ran the whole way from the royal training grounds to his royal apartment. This brought Cobra out of her musing and she grabbed the small bag she was taking along with her and tugged it over her shoulders, while Zuko closed his door.

"Well I'm off." Cobra said after the silence continued for a couple of minutes. Zuko gave a sad half-smile, "Thanks for doing this I know you'll find her." He said both happy and sad that she was actually leaving. Cobra waited a second to make sure no-one else was in the apartment then she took off her mask, "Look I wanted to give you something to remember me by when I leave is that okay with you?" She asked. Zuko nodded wondering what she could have gotten him when she surprised him by leaning forward and brushing her lips across his, letting them linger only for a second before she pulled back and in one smooth motion put on her mask and opened the door. And just like that she disappeared into the darkening night. Zuko raised his hand to his lips in surprise. 'She kissed me.' Was the one thought that continued to run through his head. When he finally was able to think again it was time for him to get ready for his thirteenth birthday celebration although he had been thirteen for over two months now. However when Zuko pulled on his celebration clothes he felt something in his pocket. After pulling it out he realized it was wrapped in a black silk scarf with a note that said, "This too." The only person who could have done it and would have only left those two words was Cobra, Zuko knew this and eagerly unwrapped the black silk scarf. Underneath was a golden necklace painted black and a small container shaped like a single flame filled with some kind of liquid was attached to it. Another note was nestled behind it explaining what it was and what it did and how to use it. Zuko read the instructions several times and then tossed the note into the fire making sure it was burned before putting on the necklace underneath his clothes and leaving for the celebration.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Cobra ran silently across the rooftop's heading away from the palace, which had been her home for the past several years. She had searched the Fire King's room and finally found a clue as to where to start looking for the Fire Lady. As Cobra continued to run across the roof's she allowed herself a brief second to remember how smooth Zuko's lips had been underneath hers and the surprise in his eyes. There had been another look in his eye's but she couldn't decode it. "Oh well better to leave that alone for now." Cobra thought to herself as she slipped down off a roof at the edge of the city and began to run through the woods Zuko was counting on her to find his mom and she wouldn't rest until she did just that.

**MEANWHILE BACK AT THE PALACE:**

Zuko held back a yawn as the festivities went on seemingly without end when all the sudden the crowd went silent and Fire Lord Ozi stepped out dressed in his regal splendor. Zuko was surprised that his father had even attended his party, 'He must be trying to gain political ground.' Zuko thought to himself when his father called him out and demanded that they fight. Zuko was surprised and startled what had he done to his father? Zuko knew that he had embarrassed a General in a war meeting and if Zuko would be fighting anyone it should be that General. Fire Lord Ozi again demanded that Zuko fight him and Zuko refused. The last thing Zuko saw was hatred in his father's eye's a fireball aimed straight at Zuko's face.

**TWO DAY'S LATER:**

Zuko woke up groggily the right side of his face felt hot and tight as if it was scarred and in the process of healing. Zuko slowly opened his eyes and at first he didn't recognize where he recognized his mothers old room which had been converted into a small healing center. Zuko looked around memories all but forgotten drifted through his mind as his eye's drifted across the familiar furniture all that was left of his mother. Then his eye's landed on a short round figure of a person asleep on a small couch that had been pushed up against the wall to allow easy access to the bed Zuko was lying in. Zuko felt a small grin crack his dry lips at his Uncle Iroh's familiar figure then Zuko begin to look for Cobra and was surprised when he didn't see her. Then everything came rushing back to Zuko and he shot up into a sitting position causing his head to spin he immediately laid back down trying not to throw up. After a minute Zuko's head stopped spinning and he gingerly sat up as slowly as he could, and rested his back against the bed's backboard. He sat there for a couple of minutes thinking about his mom and Cobra and how long it might be before he saw Cobra and his mom again before he gained the courage to reach up and feel the right side of his face. Some of the water-tribe healers that were imprisoned must have been called in to heal him since there was no bandage and the skin felt rough and scarred over. A small basin filled with water was sitting next the bed on a small stool so Zuko reached over and slowly brought the basin over onto his lap. He waited for the water to settle before he took a breath and looked down. The face that greeted him gave him such a surprise that he made a loud noise in the back of his throat. The noise woke up his Uncle who in turn called for the healers again, after a couple of minutes the healers left saying that they had done all they could and that his face would probably never be the same.

After the healer's left Zuko asked his Uncle about what had happened after Zuko blacked out, apparently Fire Lord Ozi saw his son as being weak and cowardly for not fighting and therefore the Fire Lord banished Zuko from the Fire Nation, as well as disallowed Zuko to where the Fire Nation uniform and until and unless Zuko found the Avatar and captured it and brought it back to the Fire Nation, Zuko would never be allowed in the Fire Nation again. However Iroh had pleaded that Zuko be allowed to remain in the Fire Nation until he awoke and that Zuko be given a ship and a crew to aid in finding the Avatar. Iroh also demanded that he be allowed to go with Zuko, it took some wheedling and some trickery on Iroh's part but finally the Fire Lord allowed it. After Iroh got done telling Zuko all of this Iroh left in order to prepare everything for Zuko and Iroh to leave that night while Zuko stayed behind and got dressed as well as grabbed a few things that he would need. Just as Zuko finished getting dressed his sister, Azula barged into the room with a cruel sneer on her face her two friends Mai and Ti Lei trailing behind her like to frightened chick's following a fox which basically they were.

Azula walked up to Zuko and gave a fake sob, "It looks like I'm going to be an only child,' her face twisted into an evil smile,' to bad I didn't get to end you myself." Azula had a lot more to say but Zuko ignored her and her friends and finally in a huff she left but only after shooting a bolt of lightning at Zuko who just barely managed to dodge it. Iroh came in the door just as Azula and Mai and Ti Lei were going out, Iroh waited until the three had left before he told Zuko that everything was ready. Zuko nodded and grabbed the small metal chest and a shoulder bag he had filled with some personal things and not twelve minutes later Zuko was on a ship that was taking him away from the only home he had ever known.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SIX**

Cobra stared out over the earth kingdom, she had made it unseen this far but in order to find out anything she was going to have to be seen and unknown this would be tricky since all Fire Nation in fact every Nation knew about her being Zuko's bodyguard seeing as how she had foiled hundred's upon hundred's of would-be-killers from all kingdom's yes even some from the Fire Kingdom itself. Hmm maybe just maybe if … but then she would be revealing her true identity. This could pose a problem…unless. That's it that's what she would do! With that in mind she silently jumped down off of the rooftop and made her way through the earth kingdom to a small wooden shed that sat right at the edge of the forest.

**[ZUKO'S PROV]**

Zuko stared out over the water today marked his fifteenth birthday, it was two years since he had been banished from the Fire Nation. It had also been two years since Cobra had left and he hadn't heard anything from her yet. Not that it was her fault since he basically lived on the ship only stopping here and there mostly for his uncle Iroh, whom he had grown closer to and respected a lot (not that he showed it very often) and to get supplies such as food, water new clothes and fuel. Zuko leaned against the ships railing, it was getting colder out so he raised his inner fire a little to compensate smiling as he remembered when he first came aboard the ship and his Uncle had tried to teach him how to raise his temperature with his inner fire. He had burned through seventeen pairs of clothes and they had to stop so he could buy more before his Uncle made him practice again. Eventually Zuko learned how to do it and now he was thankful that he had, since Zuko decided to try the northern waters to look for the avatar.

The avatar. Zuko felt several emotion's with those two words.

**_Anger,_** who did his dad think he was kicking Zuko out and then giving him an almost impossible task to complete in order to gain back his rightful place as Prince of the Fire Nation.

**_Fear,_** what if Cobra tried to find Zuko but couldn't because he no longer lived at the palace and he never let it be known who he was so no one would gawk at him or try to start a fight.

**_Discouragement,_** What if he never found the avatar what would happen to him then?

_**Happy,**_ Zuko was glad that there was still someone out there who could strike fear in his dad's heart.

Zuko sighed and pushed his body away from the railing as a brilliant beam of light lit up the sky from farther north. Zuko couldn't believe it. The avatar? It had to be no-one else could be that powerful. Zuko hollered at one of the crew members to tell the captain to set a course straight for the place where the light had came from. They were finally going to find the avatar.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Zuko stared around the water tribe village looking for an old-person with the air bending tattoo's that he was sure the avatar would have. And he was surprised to see how the village was almost completely woman, except for one idiot that had tried to fight him, and a handful of five to six year old boys. A motion from the corner of his eye caught his attention and a young boy and girl came sliding into view. At first he didn't give them too much attention until he saw the tattoos on the boy's arms and head, the boy was an air-bender.

**[COBRA'S PROV]**

Cobra glared out of the small room where she was chained. Her eyes were the only daggers she had left and she used them un-sparingly. The group of Earth benders who were holding her in the cell with their Earth bending, were jeering at her trying to make her crack and tell them what they wanted to know. Cobra didn't give an inch which made the Earth benders angry which made them use even more of the Earth bending which caused them to grow weaker faster which is just what Cobra wanted. As they grew weaker she broke free of their Earth bending bonds and to their surprise she Earth-bended them into small Earth cells that she surrounded with fire, all except for the leader who she knocked out and took with her as she left.

Cobra glared at the leader of the small band of Earth benders who she had allowed herself to get caught by. It was said that this man had met the Fire Nation's Queen on one occasion and not while she was in the Fire Nation. Cobra had to use some torture methods she had been taught as a young girl but she finally got him to give her the exact place he had seen the Ex-Queen.

Cobra was thinking heavily about killing him but decided to let him live…for now she might have need of him again so she used her water healing abilities which she had learned many years ago from the imprisoned water tribe healers at the Fire Nation. They had been surprised that she could water bend because they had seen her fire bend before. At first they thought that she was the Avatar but she quickly got rid of that thought and they realized she wasn't.  
After she finished healing his worst torture wounds she placed him on the ground beside a heavily traveled path that lead to a bustling Earth village, and left.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**[AUTHORS NOTE: OKAY FIRST THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND FOR FOLLOWING MY STORY. THERE WAS A QUESTION BY A GUEST ABOUT HOW CAN COBRA BEND FIRE, WATER AND EARTH? AND HOW COULD SHE KILL FROM THE YOUNG AGE OF 3 ½ ? IN THIS CHAPTER COBRA MEETS…WELL STARTING IN THIS CHAPTER AND GOINT TO THE NEXT CHAPTER SOME OF THAT IS EXPLAINED. PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW THANKS =)**

**[ZUKO'S PROV]**

Zuko was ticked, "How could you just let him escape?!" He hollered at his crew angry at himself as well for underestimating the young Avatar. Luckily the ship would hold together until they made it to the nearest earth kingdom in order to make repairs. The repairs shouldn't take more than a week and Zuko had seen the direction that the flying bison had taken. Zuko cussed and went below to his cabin to cool down a little by practicing with his swords. As Zuko got in some practice that in all honesty he didn't really need he begin to think about Cobra and his heart started beating faster, he felt a blush lightly cover his face when he remembered the kiss. It had been his first kiss and he was pretty sure that it had been Cobra's first kiss to since she had only ever shown him her face. Zuko put his swords away and made sure the door was shut before he pulled out the necklace that Cobra had given him, as he fingered the small container that was filled with liquid that hung from the black necklace Zuko couldn't help but wonder where she was and what she was doing now. If only he knew…

**[COBRA'S PROV]**

Cobra felt like she was going to go stir crazy, she hadn't seen Zuko in over two years and to her it felt like a life time however she had at found Zuko's mother Ex- Fire Queen Ursa who had two very big secrets... twins. A boy and a girl they were five years old meaning that she had been secretly pregnant with when she had to leave the Fire Nation. Luna, that's the name that the Ex-Queen was going under now, had been extremely distrustful until Cobra had proven she was exactly who she said she was. Luna had been grateful that Cobra had found them however Luna was extremely fearful that Ozi would find out about her and their two young children so Luna begged Cobra not to tell anyone not even Zuko. Cobra felt torn she knew that Zuko really wanted to see his mother again however she was also certain that unless and until the Fire King Ozi was taken care of and Zuko was on the throne, Luna and the twins were in danger. So Cobra took a new name and identity to help out Luna and the twins, Rama and Adenah, which is why she was currently ignoring the flirting of an ugly old geezer as she tossed down her seventh cup of the hardest rum she could find. As Cobra concentrated on trying not to kill the old pervert she thought about how there was hardly any jobs in the small un-remarkable town somewhere in the middle of a swamp in the forgotten regions of the Earth Kingdom that Luna had been hiding in. Cobra pursed her lips thinking about all of the sudden Cobra's eye's narrowed and she slammed down the now empty cup before slowly turning her head to face the old pervert who had dared to group her. She didn't care who was watching he was going to die!

**TWO HOURS LATER:**

Cobra gave an evil grin of remembrance, as she walked along the dirt road towards a larger Earth Kingdom town. The old pervert got what was coming to him although to Cobra's disappointment Rama and Adenah had come to get her and Cobra had promised Luna that she wouldn't kill anyone around the two. However Cobra had gotten her revenge and boy was it sweet. The whole town which consisted of about 69 people spread out in a 5 mile radius would never have to worry about that old pervert grouping anyone ever again…seeing as how he didn't have any fingers…or toes.

A bush to Cobra's right rattled and Cobra silently cursed herself for not having her guard up when a masked woman jumped out of the bushes. Cobra jumped back instinctively knowing that this woman was dangerous, this instinct was proven true when the woman through several throwing knives that would have hit Cobra had she not jumped out of the way. _'One thing to be glad about, my skills are still getting a workout.'_ Cobra thought to herself as she circled the woman looking for a weakness.

**TWENTY MINUTES LATER:**

The fight was still going on much to Cobra's surprise she had never taking this long to take down an opponent before. Cobra's eye's narrowed as she saw the woman pull out an ornamental fan, immediately Cobra stopped fighting. She knew that fan, she knew this woman, long forgotten memories flashed before Cobras mind and the old language came pouring out as Cobra opened her mouth, _**"Mother."**_


End file.
